


the forgotten children will burn the village to feel it's warmth

by Anonymous



Series: eight friends, fixing the broken world [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Pronouns for Eret, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, DadSchlatt, Gen, Hybrids, M/M, Team as Family, They/Them Pronouns for Tubbo, Villain Dream, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, minx is here because i want her to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: eret thought maybe, just maybe, things could be fixed from the horrible way they were after the war. rounding up niki, fundy, phil and others, it wasn't hard.(this is all about the characters please for the love of god don't be weird about this + don't send to cc's in any way, if you are somehow a cc reading this, this is not intended for you. please turn back.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: eight friends, fixing the broken world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140896
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	the forgotten children will burn the village to feel it's warmth

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes as you'll see this is anonymous and also has moderated comments! that's because frankly i am embarrassed to post dsmp on my main and because this fandom is weird about healthy c!quackity/c!schlatt and im not about that life. there's going to be at least two more parts to this that'll go into how the lore works + some more domestic moments because this work doesn't have much in that department.

he could remember the idyllic times, where it had been them all running in phil's backyard and laughing as minx and niki got into it again. all eight of them, the twins, the girls, and the three of them that could be described as guys. they'd all been best friends once, then they'd gone to dream's smp, them and wilbur and niki. they'd all been in an smp before, earth was one of their favorite places to be. but nothing could have prepared them for what would happen.

tommy and tubbo had went a few weeks ahead of them and had expectedly gotten into trouble, but it was nothing their family didn't help with. he'd hated "betraying" them all, but this was just another smp, a game to play before they returned home to make sure the kids were in bed on time. it'd only be a game to dream, though they didn't know that. war sparked after the election, and that was when wilbur and schlatt dropped dead in the same day. it was then that life stopped being a game. they'd never seen their dear friend so still. phil had never had to actually harm one of his children before, and the boys had never had to deal with death. 

it wasn't natural death either. it wasn't right and they'd all seen the proof. wilbur's looked normal enough at first. it was the ram's death that had immediately stuck out as wrong. [jschlatt fell out of the world.] under any other circumstance it would, but he'd clearly been suffering from a stroke, not plummeting towards the void of the end. someone had manipulated what had happened, and it only clicked for a few of them. time stopped and for a time the only thing that could be heard were the sobs of a family in mourning. he'd be okay in the end, waking up in his home as any other day, being there for wilbur in the world they had all grown up in.

and so, the rest of them were forced to continue picking up the pieces when another message rang in the worldwide comms. [wilbursoot was killed by ph1lza using [nightmare].] tommy immediately broke down, techno too, though he'd never show it. eret watched, horrified for the second time that day. it wasn't until later that any of them realized that was the name of dream's weapon, not wilbur or phil's.

it was a week after that puffy came to take the rest of her family away. she couldn't let them stay, not when she knew the truth. but everything... felt hazy... like her memories were blurred. those of the eight who remained whole, who remained in a state that kept them able to fight, they would. it was only three of them who remained. eret and niki and minx. only they remained stable of the eight of them who had come to this place. they'd fight because they'd already lost two friends to this hell on earth. phil was able to join them with the protege he'd picked up prior to joining the smp. he was lanky, but ranboo was a strong kid, and capable of holding his own. it hadn't been hard to convince jack, sam and even sapnap that dream was the source of their pain. eventually, they who had been forgotten by their so called god would rise against him.

it took a long time to find the materials, many of their netherite armor pieces had been destroyed in the war or in similar skirmishes and without techno's nose for the debris it was hard. eret and sapnap had somewhat of a mind for it, being a wither hybrid and a blaze hybrid respectively, but not to the extent the piglin hybrid would have.

replenishing the remainder of their stocks was easier, especially when a teary-eyed tubbo all but forced them to bring them too. they struck a fast friendship with ranboo, and the adults found it funny. the shortest of them all being best friends with the tallest. it was a few days later that tommy, techno and fundy joined them, seeking revenge for wilbur's unjust death. they all knew the chances of quackity or puffy coming with them were slim, but knew deep down they were decidedly against dream. and just like that, of the eight of them, four were together, two were in mourning, and two were dead.

tommy and tubbo kept each other strong in those days, both of them manipulated by dream in a way the others hadn't. eret understood, she was a prisoner in her own home after all. fingers too long and thin for any human danced across the keys of the baby grand piano in minx's bar, the tune somber, yet hopeful. when the ender hybrid rose, he said the song was called premonition, but he didn't remember where he had learned it from. eret found themself humming the song as they worked at exploring mansions with techno while trying to stay under the radar.

almost another month passed, and finally they were ready. ready to bring the fight to the monster that had cruelly played their lives and mental health like a game of chess. it'd been nearly four months total between the day of the war and now.

tracking down dream was not the challenge they'd thought it would be. he lounged about what used to be their castle, acting as if he had built it himself. he was definitely prepared, though not for a force on this scale. he'd prepared for two, maybe three or four people. not "his" entire server. of course, the battle was easy, the false god's lives plummeting to just one. tommy and tubbo got the revenge they desired, and many of the others gave the man a punch or kick for what he had done. no one knew what to do with him though. they couldn't let him run free, but he couldn't be killed lest they want to abandon the world.

having no other choice, they locked him in layers upon layers of obsidian, though at one point callahan had offered to use his moderator permissions to give them bedrock to use. in his words, dream would be too weak to access creative mode, much less to break his cage.

at last, it was over. they could all go home. this place could be put behind them. the memories that stuck to their skin like glue would never leave them, but they could try their best to make even better ones. taking as many people as they had through a world portal would be a difficult task, so they went in groups. tubbo went first with his "mother" and aunt, the three most eager to get home. then went ranboo, jack and minx. tommy, techno and a few others who were more acquainted with travelling between worlds went after them, helping their friends back to the closed off world phil had made for them all. eventually only phil, niki, eret and callahan remained, the mute moderator holding the portal open for them. they were certainly the ones with most hang ups over everything. they'd been at the center of the events, phil having to kill his oldest son, niki helping fundy in his burning of the flag, and eret sparking the flames of the city with her stunt in the control room.

they shared a look between them, these three who had so changed the world they had inhabited for so long. and like the others, they entered the portal, to put everything behind them. to return to the family they had fought for. they'd bring their armor, weapons and tools. they never knew what could happen, though they knew that the power of even the angel of death could only protect them so far. but somehow, they didn't care. home awaited, two men they had not seen in months laughing over the stories they had to tell while being clung to by their families awaited them. eret thought to himself, for the first time since he had come here, idyllic days might return.


End file.
